Collect serum samples and appropriate clinical and epidemiologic data on patients treated by Burkitt Tumor Project, University of Ghana Medical School, as well as appropriate controls designated by the NCI Project Officer. Collect tissues and other biologic samples from patients treated by the Burkitt Tumor Project that are necessarily obtained as a part of the patients' routine diagnostic and therapeutic workup. Provide these biologic samples and appropriate data to the NCI Project Officer.